Will you be mine forever? Christmas Special
by DoodeSeriously
Summary: It is very early Christmas morning. Damon and Elena will exchange gifts... But what is Elena willing to give up for him really?  It's a fic with a twist. Merry Christmas to all of you.


Elena was lying in her bed, staring at her alarm clock. 4:59 am – the numbers were literally taunting her. She sighed and turned away. In less than a minute she would embark on a journey she never in a million years thought she'd travel.

It was almost 5 am Christmas morning and she was waiting for Damon to show up so they could exchange Christmas gifts before the day started. They had both agreed this was the right thing to do. Stefan was on his way back to Mystic Falls, and Damon had insisted he wasn't going to show up at the Christmas dinner that Elena and Jeremy were throwing for their friends; their extended family. He knew that if he came over, so would Stefan. He didn't want Stefan there to ruin the mood for everyone, since he was still under the influence of human blood.

Why they'd decided to give each other gifts, she didn't really know, all she knew was that it had felt right when she'd suggested it. Damon had been there for her unequivocally ever since Klaus had tried to keep her as his personal blood bag. Damon had told her he would never leave her again – and so far he had made good on his promise. He wouldn't leave by herself, not even for Christmas.

All of a sudden there was a hand covering her mouth and the pressure of a body on top of hers.

"Ssh", she heard Damon whisper. "It's just me, are you awake?" She nodded and he lifted his hand from her mouth.

Even if she'd known he was coming, the fact that he was this close to her right now, made her heart beats accelerate. Damon lay still on top of her for a brief moment, before she felt the pressure disappear and he was sitting next to her.

She sat up and scooted closer to him in the darkness.

"You came", she whispered, wishing that she could find a way to touch him without it being too obvious.

"Of course", he whispered back. "It's Christmas." She could hear him smile at her, so she smiled back, knowing that he could see her in the darkness even if she couldn't see more than his silhouette. She was sitting close enough, for his shoulder to graze her breast bone. She tried her hardest not to lean in closer to him, but it was so hard not to, when the sheer energy emanating from him was pulling her in.

She nearly fell flat on her face when Damon stood up abruptly.

"Let's set the Christmas mood, shall we?" he said while finding matches lying on top of her chest of drawers, carefully lighting the candles she'd prepared before going to bed. The soft luster from the candles were perfectly reflecting the sharp angles of Damon's face. His eyes seemed to be burning their way into her very soul. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves as he took his jacket off and casually threw it on the chair in front of her vanity table, before sitting down next to her.

"I know we said no expensive gifts", he stopped her from objecting by holding his hand up in front of him, "and I kept my word. But we never said anything about sentimental value. So…" He brought a small black box from the back pocket of his jeans. Her eyes left his and she stared at the box.

"Damon", she breathed.

He shook his head and interrupted her.

"It's nothing much really, and nothing expensive." He opened the box and Elena's breath caught. It was a necklace made out of a tiny silver pendant holding a diamond, shaped as a single tear drop. The diamond shone like a rainbow in the light created by the lit candles.

"It's beautiful", she whispered and met Damon's gaze. His features were soft and there was a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"It used to belong to my mother. And I can't think of anyone that I would rather see wearing it – than you." Damon smiled at her when she didn't speak. "It holds more of an emotional value to me than anything else. I've been holding on to this for far too long– it's time for me to let it go." There was a hint of sadness to his voice. "It was supposed to be handed down from me to my children and my children's children. But that lifeline ended with me and Stefan."

Damon unclasped the necklace and reached behind Elena to put it on. His closeness made her pulse race and if he couldn't hear her rapid heartbeats, he was sure to feel her pulse pounding against the sides of her throat as his fingers grazed her sensitive skin at the base of her neck when he put the pendant in place.

He leaned back so he could meet her eyes.

"I'm giving this to you because you made my existence bearable again. Because you've never given up on me when everyone else have."

"Damon", Elena whispered again, not sure her voice would hold.

"Elena", Damon sounded stern all of a sudden. "I'm not letting you give this necklace back to me. I kept to the only criteria you gave; the expense."

Elena shook her head slowly and gingerly touched the pendant around her neck.

"That's not it. I'm just shocked that you'd give away something that must mean so much to you."

Damon touched her cheek and let his thumb graze her parted lips. "It's worth it", he whispered.

There was a burst of energy between them and Elena nearly stopped breathing. The intensity in Damon's eyes made a shiver of lust ripple through her and settle low in her stomach. He let go of her and cleared his throat.

"Your turn, Pouty. What have you got for me then?" His eyes went to her hands that were nervously tugging at her burgundy colored robe. Her breathing came out in short bursts and her pulse was literally screaming at her to calm down. Her eyelids flickered and she swallowed hard.

_Alright. You can do this. All you have to do is stand up and open your robe. Just stand up. And open. Your robe._ But her legs wouldn't budge. Damon started to look worried as her head started bobbing up and down like a fragile flower to the wind. He grabbed her hands.

"What's wrong, Elena?" His eyes were like beacons to a ship lost at sea.

She drew a deep breath.

"I'm fine", she replied. She pulled her hands back and stood up. She found the tiny little mistletoe she'd hidden in the pocket of her robe and held it above her head.

"I'd like you to be the first one to wish me a Merry Christmas", she whispered so quietly Damon wasn't really sure he'd heard her correctly. All he could do was focus on the little branch she held in her hand and the symbolism in how she made use of it. Her other hand was slowly opening the robe and he could just about discern something in a velvety red color peak out from underneath.

He stood up so quickly Elena nearly toppled over, and he grabbed her hips to keep her steady. Her eyes wavered, but her stubborn little chin made an appearance.

"What are you doing?" Damon nearly growled at her, trying his damned hardest not to do just as she suggested. His grip on Elena's hips was near painful, but he wouldn't let go. He _couldn't_ let go.

"I'm giving you a Christmas present", she said, raising her chin even higher.

"You're what? Giving me yourself for Christmas? Like you're an item? Like you're someone's _possession_?"

Elena was confused by his words and his anger. This, to her, was one of the most precious gifts she could ever give him. Especially since she'd known for a while how he felt about her. Her arm holding the mistletoe came down to rest against his chest. And even if she knew he didn't need air to breathe, she could feel his chest heaving against her hand.

"N-no", she stuttered. "I want this too. I've wanted this for a while now, but I wanted to wait until…" _Until what? You knew that you didn't want his brother anymore? Until you knew that he wouldn't change his mind all of a sudden? _

"…Until I knew for sure, so I wouldn't lead you on."

"You leading me on? You couldn't lead me on, even if you tried. You're too good for that." Damon nearly scoffed.

"Then kiss me", Elena urged him on, raising the mistletoe above their heads. "Make _my_ Christmas wish come true."

Damon scanned her face, before his eyes settled on her lips. Those beautiful stubborn plump lips that were just screaming for him to ravage them. As Elena leaned in closer to him he could smell the beginning of her arousal and he was sure she wasn't playing around. The Elena he knew would never lead him on, not in a lifetime. He drew a deep breath; tasting the sweet scent of her on his tongue, and letting himself drown in her beauty, he bent over her and met her eager lips.

Their kiss was way above expectation for both of them. The first time their lips had touched it was through anger and despair. The second time was as a goodbye. But this kiss was perfect. The way Damon held her so close to him Elena could feel every one of his muscles playing under his skin. His scent that drew her in and made her dizzy with elation. The way his silky smooth tongue teased her, tasted her and left her wanting more.

She pushed herself against him, and he moaned against her lips, once again sucking her down below surface, holding on to her waist, sliding his free hand along her spine to the back of her neck, where he caressed the soft skin just behind her ear.

She eventually had to pull away, gasping for air. The desire she saw reflected in Damon's eyes was almost too much for her to bear. His hands gripped her so tight; as if he was afraid she would disappear all of a sudden, so she pressed herself closer to him to make him understand that she wasn't going anywhere.

Elena's robe was coming undone and she let it slide over her shoulders and down to the floor. Damon took a short breath as his eyes roamed her olive skin and the soft curve of her breasts that he could distinguish under the silky material of her strappy nightgown. He let his thumbs gently stroke the budding peaks of her nipples and he shivered as she gasped and pressed her core against his thigh.

"Oh my god", he whispered against her lips. "Is this really happening?"

"I think it is", Elena whispered back, smiling. She tugged him down on the bed and he placed himself on top of her. The heat from her body was setting him on fire and he pressed his hardness against her core. Elena moaned in response and her hands found the soft strands of his hair and pulled him down to meet her heated lips once again. Her tongue snaked its way inside his mouth, playing with his tongue, biting and licking his bottom lip, sucking it between her lips. He was aching to rip the flimsy material that covered the perfection of her body off of her, but he resisted, trying to pull himself together.

This was something he never would have thought ever happening, and now that it was, he wanted to savor it, to relish in it. The intense emotions filling him were making it hard for him to breathe, and he was a vampire not needing air in his lungs.

Elena started pulling his shirt over his back and shoulders, tugging it to get it off him. He smiled and helped her to relieve him of the constricting material of his clothes. When he was lying naked next to her, he gave her his trademark smirk and pulled at the strap of her nightgown.

"Tit for tat, Elena", he grinned and she frowned at him cheekily but complied.

Damon couldn't stop looking at her. She was perfect – her skin looked delicate and dewy, just like the morning mist after a rainy night. He traced a line with his finger from her jaw line along her clavicle, between the dip of her breasts down the roundness of her stomach until he reached the junction between her thighs. Elena's legs parted almost by their own volition. But he didn't stop there, he just laid his hand flat against her stomach and slowly moved his hand back up again, the motion making her insides melt and burn and ache. She arched her back in response and his hand stopped, pressing lightly against her throat. Elena turned to him and he took her lips in possession, pressing his hand harder to her throat. She grabbed his wrist and held it in place, while snaking her leg around his, turning to meet him.

"Elena", Damon groaned and moved his hand to the curve of her bottom, almost gingerly touching it, as if he was afraid she'd push his hand away. He followed the dip between her buttocks with his fingers and back up again. Elena nearly moaned in frustration when he moved away from the heat of her desires. The pain between her legs was near acute. "You need to tell me if you want me to stop", he whispered against her throat, as he was trailing one of her succulent veins with his tongue, before placing an open mouthed kiss against her sternum.

"No", she replied breathlessly while he traced the roundness of her breast to her nipple that was standing in attention, waiting for his ministrations. She gasped when he took her in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around her, biting down with his blunt teeth, making her see stars in front of her eyes. "Please, never stop", she moaned as she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her.

His erection was pressing against her stomach, and she sneaked her hand in between them to finally touch the silky soft head of his hardness. She started stroking the length of him slowly but with a firm grip, keeping her thumb gently against the top of the head where the moist coming from him was building up as a natural lubricant.

"Aah", he groaned against her and she felt him shiver with pleasure. He pressed himself harder against her hand, keeping one of his hands wound around her hair, and the other firmly against her bottom. "Oh god, Elena, you'd better stop."

"Why?" she teased, stroking him harder and faster.

His hand left her behind and clamped around her wrist.

"Because I'd rather not look like a teenage boy in front of you." His eyes were on fire and she wanted to be burned by the flames. "I want to do this right with you, Elena."

He pushed her back so she was lying flat against the sheets. Then he gently started kissing her lips, before he continued along her jawline and her neck and breasts. Licking a trail along the softness of her stomach. He kissed her bellybutton tenderly before moving further down. Elena's hips bucked in response, but Damon chuckled softly and pressed her hips back down against the bed.

He felt her pulse accelerate against his mouth as he kissed the inside of her thighs. She hissed softly and he tried to ignore the scent of the blood that was running through her veins. It sang to him, but he kept in control, not wanting to ruin this moment by changing into the vampire he really was. But it was hard, harder than anything he'd ever had to go through. Usually he never hid his true nature during the act of sex. But it was different with Elena, because _she_ was different.

Damon moved down so he was perched at the junction between Elena's legs. He skimmed the backs of her thighs with his fingers very lightly, raising goose bumps all over her body. He proceeded to kiss the insides of her legs, sending shivers down her spine, and for every soft touch from his lips he came closer and closer to the burning fire of her inner most heat.

"Damon, please", Elena begged him, trying to keep his head in place as he once again avoided her aching bud. She tried to lift her hips to get closer to his teasing mouth, but he was too strong for her and much too skilled. He smiled against her stomach and gave her a quick kiss just underneath her belly button.

"Good things come to those who wait", he said teasingly and she nearly whacked him over the head with her fist. She was turned on beyond belief and her aching core just wanted him inside of her right now, at this very minute. But Damon had something else in mind. Just as she thought he'd never satisfy her needs he pressed his mouth against her swollen clitoris, creating a wet heat wave coursing through her body. She was as close to coming as she ever could and she gasped out loud, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. Damon had to settle her bucking hips back down on the bed with quite the force, but he was smiling while he did. She was so sensitive to his touch now, he had to slow her down otherwise she'd come straight away.

He repositioned himself further up her trembling body even as she grunted quietly in annoyance when he did. While he let his fingers find her wet and wanting opening he started licking and sucking her breasts again, tracing the outline of her core with his fingers. Elena thrust her hips against his hand; moaning for him to please do something, anything. But Damon moved unhurriedly, he was patient, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. His finger slipped inside of her painfully slow. Elena grabbed his wrist as a second finger found its way to her core.

"Oh my god", she moaned in between ragged breaths. When he felt her pulse slowing down just a little he let the base of his hand gently touch her sensitive nubbin and he was slowly moving it in circles as he let his fingers in and out of her tight and wet heat. His mouth was still playing with her breasts, and he relished in the feel of her under his touch, maybe a bit too much. He bent his fingers inside of her to find that special soft area made for extra pleasure and Elena's grip around his wrist tightened, as did the muscles around his fingers. He kept moving at the same pace until she came undone around him and as he looked at her, he felt this fierce love for her, so strong and so perfect, if he'd had died on the spot, he wouldn't have cared.

She sighed with contentment and lay back against the pillows, lazily stroking his hair and his face. She moved down a bit so she could kiss him.

"I never thought it could be this way." she whispered against his lips.

"With me, honey – all the time", he cockily whispered back, but there was pride coloring his words and he kissed her softly, while stroking a few strands of hair from her face. His eyes were scanning her face, as if trying to memorize every last bit of her.

"I love you, Damon" Elena whispered. She could feel him stiffen against her.

"You don't have to say it", Damon said eventually. "I know you still have feelings for my… for my…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I _love_ you." Elena said again, this time more forcefully. Damon still looked skeptical, the lit candles casting his eyes in shadow. Elena moved on top of him to get his full attention and put her hands on his on both sides of his face to force him to look straight at her. "I love _you_, Damon. You."

She started moving slowly against him and his response was immediate. He inhaled deeply trying to keep from pounding into her on the spot. Damon grabbed hold of her hips to keep her steady. He could feel the tip of him just pressing gently against her opening and he groaned out loud. She was still so wet from her orgasm and she slid along his shaft so easily he had to force himself not to stake his claim (yes, pun intended) and impale her and never stop going. Elena kept pushing against his grip.

"Why are you fighting me?" she whined all of a sudden, grabbing his hair hard and twisting it just enough for him to wince a little. "I want you inside of me. I've wanted you inside of me forever, and you must have wanted me too, but now…" She kissed him with such energy he forgot to hold off against her, and the tip of his length slid inside of her much too easy.

"Sweet Jesus", he groaned out loud and gripped her hips harder as he slowly buried himself inside of her. It had been such a long time, and he'd wanted Elena for so long, all rational thoughts abandoned him completely. He flipped them over at vampire speed and thrust deep inside her heat. Her slick walls engulfed him and he used long languid movements, grinding his hips against her core, so he could feel every inch of her soft warmth constrict around him. He tried so hard to maintain some sort of control but the feel of her was overbearing and he thrust harder and faster, filling her all the way to the hilt before moving his hips back and then once again drowned himself inside her red hot center.

Damon kissed her feverishly, one hand around her pert bottom and the other tangled in her hair for leverage. Her nails were digging themselves into his back, but he enjoyed the brief pain it caused him. It actually turned him on more than ever and he felt the veins under his eyes starting to protrude against his skin.

The sounds of ecstasy escaping her lips made the last of his resolve finally disappear, and his fangs elongated.

"Nooo", he moaned, he didn't want to ruin their moment, not like this. He tried to hide his appearance against the base of her neck, which ended up a mistake because the scent of her blood was the strongest so close to her carotid artery. He licked her vein with the flat of his tongue fighting hard against the urge to bite down to taste her blood.

"Damon", Elena whispered and tried to make him look at her, her hands against his face. He could feel her tracing the veins under his eyes with the soft pads of her thumbs, and she exhaled slowly. "Damon, look at me." She gave him a soft kiss and slipped her tongue between his lips, letting it graze against one of his fangs, before releasing her grip on him.

"When I said I loved you, I meant all of you, fangs and all", she said quietly. "Let me look at you."

As he leaned up so their eyes could meet, she wrapped her legs around him and continued to thrust against him, slower and more determined. She didn't look away, and she didn't look disgusted, when all the other times she had seen this monster's appearance on him, he'd hurt her or someone she loved. But not this time.

They were locked in a tight embrace, their eyes firm on each other; breathing the same air for the longest of times, moving in unison.

Elena reached out and touched the side of his face gently, and then let her fingers touch the tips of his fangs. She drew a shaky breath.

"I want you to bite me", she said, her eyes meeting his. There was a low growl escaping his chest as her words reached his ears, and he thrust hard against her, making her gasp. One of his hands trailed her succulent vein, her pulse rapidly calling for him to do what she said and he finally grabbed her by the throat. Her look turned defiant. "I trust you".

"You shouldn't", he purred.

"But I do", she smiled, a trace of victory in her eyes. Then she turned her head to the side showing off the slender slope of her neck.

"I love you, Elena", Damon breathed before he plunged his fangs into her neck, thrusting inside of her at the same time.

Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her blood leaving her body. There was a warmth rushing through her veins, making it hard for her to see or to hear. Her heartbeats were accelerating and her orgasm was closing in.

"Ah, Damon", she whispered as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Damon continued stroking her insides with his erection, continued to drain the blood from her veins until she couldn't feel anything but complete bliss and satisfaction.

Damon rolled his hips slowly against hers, letting the last of him enter deep inside of her core.

"Will you be mine forever, Elena?" he said gently against her neck. "Will you stay with me forever?"

Elena palmed his face and watched him closely. He was so beautiful and so perfect. She could still feel him inside of her and she couldn't think of any place else she would rather be, than here with him.

She nodded at first because she wasn't sure she could speak. His cerulean blue eyes were caressing her face, down to her neck and her heaving chest where his mother's necklace lay perfect and comforting in the dip between her beautiful breasts.

"Yes", Elena whispered and Damon's head shot up to meet her eyes again, so full of love and trust. "Yes, I want to spend forever with you."

Damon drew one shaky breath before his face changed and he bit his wrist. He watched as Elena carefully took his hand in hers and brought his wrist to her mouth.

A sigh of contentment left Damon's lips as she bit down and let her tongue swirl against the wound on his wrist, making the blood flow faster and stronger into her mouth. Elena was drinking him in greedily, constantly nipping at him so the wound wouldn't close up. Damon couldn't keep his eyes of her and the ethereal beauty she pictured underneath him, feeding on his blood.

Once she felt she'd had enough of him, she looked up at him with those huge doe eyes and he leaned in and kissed her, his blood still on her lips.

They kissed for the longest of times, while Elena's heart beats were back to a steady beat.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked quietly, while holding her head in his hands. She nodded once. Their eyes were locked onto each other's and the room was so still and quiet, they could both hear Elena's heart beat against his chest. Long steady beats.

Elena could feel the muscles play under Damon's skin as he closed in on her for one last kiss. She couldn't picture a moment more perfect than this.

"I'll see you when you wake up", he said, his blue eyes asking her to trust him. She felt him flick his wrists and then everything went black.

~_The End_~

* * *

><p><em>I usually don't like fics where Elena turns or is a vampire already. I love the fact that she is human and Damon is a vampire. But I do think that in the end, the one vampire she would turn for would be him. Not at 18, but probably at around his age; 23-24... I think she needs that time to mature, to reach his level... Anyhoo, hope y'all didn't think I ruined the fic by killing her off in the end :)<em>

_Reviews; equals love_


End file.
